Reggie
Reginald "Reggie" "The Wasp" Julian Ellsworth is the boisterous son of Valmont. He is the leader of the Yellow Jacket street gang. Background After Valmont lost his wealth from trying gain Chinese treasures and joining with dark forces, he stayed low and worked odd jobs trying to make ends meet. One day, a child was left on his doorstep and this child was apparently his son. He had a pretty good idea who the mother might be, a world traveling super thief, but he knew she would be impossible to find, so he decided to raise the child on his own and not mention his mother to the boy. He named his son Reginald and was determined to raise him to be a treasure hunter like himself and give him a good life in general. This was achieved when Vlad Masters gave him a chance and offered him a job helping him find rare treasures, the partnership allowed Valmont to regain some of his wealth and Vlad allowed Reginald to attend his school at a discount. Reggie attended Masters’ School until his senior year where he got expelled for breaking the number one rule. Out of spite he started his gang, the Yellow Jackets to create a criminal empire greater than Vlad’s and anyone else in town. And he’s on his way with his gang being one of the top Black Market traders around. Personality Reggie is a gangster wannabe who’s considered obnoxious and vain. He fond of using slang and thinks of himself as a rapper. He even has his own studio. His antics and demeanor come off as corny/silly and many underestimate him as a gang leader, but is fairly competent at his job. He is knowledgeable about rare treasures and antiques because of his father and knows Black Market trading like the back of his hand. He is somehow popular with the ladies even though he can be conceited and annoying (they are most likely attracted to his wealth). He is very materialistic and loves showing off his wealth. His ego is easily bruised and will lose his cool if someone jokes on him. He hates to do this but can act proper and preppy when needed to get what he wants. He has a prejudice toward monsters and monster hybrids and doesn’t allow them in his gang. Appearance Reggie has tan skin, brown hair and light blue eyes. He always had horrible teeth (he blames his father) so he wore braces for most of his teens. He switched to grills once he started his gang to continue to hide his teeth and to show off his wealth. He wears a mustard colored tracksuit with black sneakers. He adorns himself in flashy silver jewelry including a chain that has a the first letter of his name. He usually has twin guns (which he calls his "Stingers") on him though, he's not very skilled at using them. They're mostly for show. Relationships Father His father worries about him. Since he’s now a more chilled out modest villain, he sees his son going down the same path he did and tries to warn him about making deals with the wrong people. Reggie usually ignore his father and does his own thing. Valmont wish he would cool it with the “gangsta rapper” act and become a posh and respected villain like he was but Reggie ain’t having that. Still, he is proud of his son for his success so far. He thinks the Yellow Jackets are even more successful than his old group, the Dark Hand. Hazelle and Javonte He recruited two of his top members from Dakota, home of the superpowered gang bangers. He had his eye on Hazelle’s old gang the Bay-Bees for a while and when the group disbanded, he quickly went to recruit her. He considers her his right hand girl but knows she won’t accept that title. The two have a sibling like relationship and he does enjoy messing with her. He’s not as close with Javonte but does acknowledge him as one of his most capable and smartest members. He often teases him for his interest in anime and marching band and jokingly calls him a nerd. He seems to be chill with these two and more harsh toward his lower lackeys, especially when they mess up on the job. He also gives them more downtime and perks. Toni Who Reggie thought was just a random club babe, happen to be from a family of Russian mobsters. Along with her fine eye for luxury products, Reggie considered her a perfect choice for the Yellow Jacket’s Inventory Appraiser since he wants to expand from antiques to more modern items to trade on the Black Market to compete. She can tell a fake designer bag vs. a real one with a single glance, and the girl knows her gemstones. She also acts as Reggie’s personal secretary. The two’s relationship is quite odd. Reggie obviously has the hots for her, but still wants to maintain his player persona so he still tries to get with other women. Toni is an experienced sugar baby, so she seems to only entertain Reggie for his money, but she also doesn’t mind hooking up and doing things extra for him. The two seem to have commitment issues which stalls their relationship. Other Yellow Jacket Members Nick (real name Natsu) (18), Tito (17), and Lamar (16) are some of Reggie’s lower lackeys. They act as his hype men and are often told to do simple jobs like petty theft or to ruffle someone up. They can get an earful from Reggie if they mess up, which is often. Compared to Hazelle and Javonte, Reggie seems to boss them around more. They still follow and idolize him. Nick is the more competent of the three and is the gang's best get-away driver. Griffin Reggie has had a rivalry with Griffin since his school days when him and Drake used to tease and pull pranks on him. Because of this, he will always try to stop YBA’s gang operations and he considers them their top competition. This is also the reason Reggie doesn’t want monsters or monsters hybrids in his gang. Quotes Reggie pointEd to a picture of Griffin he had pinned up on a bulletin board. “Ay, if you ever see this is punk on the streets. Jump his ass on sight! Ya heard me?!” Nick, Tito, Lamar jumped up and cheered. Excited about showing this guy who’s boss, while Hazelle looked at the picture with a puzzled look. Wonder what this guy did to Reggie, she thought. ~~ Reggie looked at the map of rival gangs around town. “Man, how am I supposed to run shit if all these jokers are on my ass. We need to take some of them out.” ~~ “I’ma be 100 with ya, Javonte… you’re a fuckin’ nerd…” Javonte continued watching his show on his phone. “So I’ve been told.” He chuckled. Trivia * Inspired by the viner Riff Raff and the rapper Yung Gravy * His personality of him being popular with the ladies was inspired by thirst asks about him on Tumblr. IMG_0241 1.PNG|Reggie concept art Reggie Redraw.png|Reggie bugging Hazelle Category:Male Category:24 years old Category:Neutral Category:Yellow Jacket Gang Category:Human Category:Characters